Operation: BLACK FRIDAY
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Because only one person could drag him to the most crowded place in the whole city on Black Friday without having a death wish.


**I wrote this because I had an idea for another one-shot, but now I can't remember it. This might be in the I Know timeline, but I'm not sure. But if Kuki wanted to shop on Black Friday (which is something I think she would do), she would definitely take Wally with her, right? For the record, I have never been shopping on Black Friday, so it might be a little off.**

**Operation: B.L.A.C.K. F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

**Big**

**Long shopping**

**Again**

**Causes**

**Kuki to**

**Find**

**Relationship**

**Instigator**

**During**

**A teen**

**Year**

"I think I see one over there!"

"That's too far away!"

The Japanese girl pressed her face against window of old red pick-up truck, ready to point out another parking spot in the overly crowded parking lot of the mall. She scanned the area and lifted her finger.

"There's one, Wally!"

"Ah don't have time to go over there, Kooks!"

She whimpered and slumped. The boy glanced at her and sighed.

"Ah'm… Here's one," he changed the subject. Wally climbed out and groaned. Kuki re-buttoned her coat, fumbling a little bit because of her rainbow gloves. She shivered and thanked her mother for reminding her to put on sweater.

"Why did Ah let ya drag mah into this?"

"Because you _love_ me," Kuki chirped over the bustle as she straightened his hat to cover his already red ears, oblivious to the blush on her friend's face, "And because I'm only 15, so I can't drive myself here."

"Whatever…" Kuki grinned. A blonde bumped into her, rushing to get in. Kuki realized her situation and snapped Wally's hand into her own.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!"

The two teens managed to enter in a much less crowded bookstore.

"Ah'm so glad Ah'm not claustra— clausie…"

"Claustrophobic," Kuki supplied.

"Yeah, that…" The Asian girl giggled.

Kuki paused, examining the big eyes from the covers of translated books from her native country.

"Ya want one?" Wally asked. She shook her head furiously.

"No. I prefer to read them in Japanese. Translations can be hard to follow. Orokana hon'yaku... Ā, sore wa kawaii e gadesu!" she slipped into her first language. He chuckled at her antics and pulled her back into the aisle.

"Speak in English, Kooks…" Kuki snapped up red in embarrassment.

"Gomen… sorry!" She began to walk, until she was stopped by the violet cover of a book. She frowned.

"Oh, I wish I could buy this!" Wally looked up from his bored position on a bookshelf.

"Why don't ya then?" Kuki have him a pointed look.

"Be_cause_, Wal_ly_," she hissed, "I only brought enough money for…" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Ya better get there before it all sells out, right?" She nodded sadly and turned, only to be pushed back onto Wally in a nearly hugging pose by another crowd. Kuki pushed herself off of him and rushed to her favorite store.

True to her good nature, she murmured, "Excuse me," to everyone she pushed herself by. Finally making her way to the section she had been in for the last for years, Kuki plucked the last of its kind, a—mainly—green dress off of the rack, not needing to examine simple, flow-y design, or multi-colored pattern. She lifted the tag to find the size.

"Yes!" As she hurried to the jam-packed check-out line, she glanced at the price one more time.

"Huh… I guess I do have money left." The dress was slipped into a plastic bag with the store's logo. She exited through the nearest door, walking slower than anyone else. She bit her lip, "I do need some more lotion… or maybe some shoes. Some strappy green heels… Or some black flats… Hm…"

A dark brunette pushed past her.

"Hey!" Kuki muttered and glanced at the accessory store the girl had just come out of. Almost unconsciously, she walked into the small store. Her eyes found a bright red scarf on a nearly empty shelf.

"Sore wa Wally-kun ni niau," she mumbled in awe. The Oriental girl snatched the scarf. She pulled.

"Why won't it come?" Kuki looked up. A dyed blonde held the other end. Kuki scowled.

"It's… mine!" she tugged.

"Sorry, sweetie," the blonde said with a forced southern accent, "But this here scarf. It's mine." Kuki growled and punched the girl's face, smearing her make-up. The girl gaped and shrieked (without the accent), "Oh my gosh! Look what you did!"

Kuki checked out and ran out the store.

"Wally never told me where we should meet," the Asian girl realized when she found herself near the main entrance. Frightened, she entered the nearest store and pretended to browse through what was left.

After 10 minutes, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she choked out.

"_Kuki_?" his husky voice asked through the phone.

"Y-yeah…"

"_Ah'm by mah truck. Do ya want to meet me there_?"

"S-sure. See you in a few minutes," she murmured, almost picturing the smile on his face.

"_Bye, Kooks_."

"Bye."

"Move!" the redhead snarled when Kuki bumped into her. The raven-haired boy nudged her. She glanced back, "Oh, sorry, Kuki."

"It's okay," Kuki laughed as she twirled back around, "Oh, by the way, Nigel canceled the meeting. Something about Rachel, I think…" The pair nodded and waved as they tried to get their own shopping done.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" the man who almost hit her when she tried to walk by. She stuck out her tongue and kept running.

"Not my fault anyway," she muttered. Kuki found Wally leaning on his beat-up truck, a small bag hanging from his hands.

"Here," he grumbled, "Ah got this for ya." Kuki pulled the rectangular object out.

"That's the book I was looking at. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank—" Kuki stopped mid-sentence. She pulled the scarf out and draped it around his neck, which was quite a feat for someone of her size.

"Huh?" he asked in response.

"That's for you. Do you like it? It's the same color as your truck! Except there's no silver and scratches and dents…" Wally hit her playfully. She laughed and hugged him. The feminine side of an elderly couple pointed at them. The man chuckled.

"Young love…"

The teens froze. Kuki removed her arms and hopped in the car frantically.

"Wally! Hurry! I'm cold and I have to go home and baby-sit Mushi, even though I don't know why 'cuz I think she's old enough to stay by herself so I don't really know why… Anyway the point is I have to go!"

Wally nodded his scarlet head and began driving.

45 minutes of driving and Kuki singing a rendition along to her new Taylor Swift CD, constantly playing the same song (or as she claimed, her new favorite song), later, they pulled up at Kuki's house, just as she sang, "Lead me up the staircase!"

"We're here," he informed her.

"Oh," she answered sadly. Still, Kuki hopped out and waved.

"Wait! Kooks!" Wally called, "Ya left yer CD!"

"Keep it! You'll probably have to drive me around a lot!" she shouted back. Kuki leaped up to the door and turned around. She skipped back to the driver's window and stood up on her tip-toes, gesturing for him to roll down the window.

"What?" he asked. Kuki rose herself a little higher and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Wally!"

He stared blankly as she skipped inside and turned on a Rainbow Monkeys episode, bound to forget the whole scene by Monday when he saw her at school. Wally smiled

**It's mostly fluff and bonding, but I thought it was worth it.**

**Kuki's Japanese phrases:**

**"_Orokana hon'yaku... Ā, sore wa kawaii e gadesu_!" "Stupid translators... Oh, what a cute picture!"**

**"_Sore wa Wally-kun ni niau_..." "That would look good on Wally..."**


End file.
